Fateful Occurance
by bgoshka
Summary: Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Kagome. Their lives are about to take a strange twist, and it all depends on whether they can get along or not. But sometimes friendliness turns into romance, and Kagome must make the most important choice of her entire life.


A Fateful Occurance

Summary: Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Kagome. Their lives are going to take a strange turn because of one choice Inuyasha makes, without thinking. Or was it something Kagome said? Either way, they are in a strange predicament, and it's up to them to figure it out. But here's the catch; they have to get along. Can they do it? Or will their lives be ruined forever?

Sometimes, the gods can have a sense of humor. They can have a hand and meddle in your life. Some call it irony, some consider it their destiny. Otherwise known as fate. And, through life, we can look back and see through the hills and valleys, and realize that everything turned out for the best. Nevertheless, we don't know it until it is over. This is a story of fate, luck, irony, or whatever you prefer to call it. This is a story of Inuyasha.

This is the history of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their father, accounted by old Myoga, who stayed close enough to write the story in detail, yet far enough away to remain out of the way of danger.

Long ago, there was a powerful demon named InuTaisho. A demon who controlled the whole western half of feudal japan. A demon who fought with strength and justice. Who respected his enemies, who spoke with grace, who was not bathed in the innocent blood that he killed. InuTaisho had mated with another dog demon out of the convenience of the bond and not out of love, and they made a son. His son was named Sesshomaru, perfect killer. With the strength of his father, but the personality of his mother, InuTaisho was disappointed in the bloodlust of his son. So he created a plan; to never let his son reach his true power unless he began to understand pity, compassion, and most importantly love. But InuTaisho was not overly concerned with the well-being of this descendant, after all, he was not conceived out of love. InuTaisho concerned himself with the condition of Izayoi. His human lover. But they were drunk in their love, and it progressed too quickly. Soon, he was the father of another son, a half demon. As he prepared to die, InuTaisho perfected his masterplan, his desire that both of his sons would break free of the stereotypical demon, that they would break free of evil. And as he breathed his last, he heard a whisper of laugher, a chuckle of the gods as they began to weave the thread of the lives of his sons.

Sesshomaru wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was. At least, he didn't start out that way. He was bitter, because he knew that his father and his mother never loved each other and that his father never loved him as much as a father should. In fact, his father was disappointed in his so called bloodthirstiness. Sesshomaru never liked seeing dead creatures, truthfully; he always hated the smell of blood. But as his bitterness and anger grew towards his father, he began to take out his resentment on living creatures. I will be greater than my father, he fumed, and that should show him! But he began to despair even more as his father became more and more distant, preoccupied with his human lover. Why did he love her so much? What was it about humans that attracted his father so much? He vowed to never love a human, to never cause so much pain as his father did. And then he heard that his father had died. And that he had another son. A half demon.

Sesshomaru had taken to watching the child as he slept. Something was so fascinating about the way the small child squirmed, the way his dog ears twitched and he cried in the darkness. Slowly, Sesshomaru began to feel a sort of protectiveness over the child. He began to watch durning the day, all the time, hiding in the shadows. And as he realized that even humans did not accept this child, this horrible monster, this half demon, his vow against humans grew stronger and stronger. Why cause such pain? Such suffering?

One day, a young Inuyasha was walking through the forest, quite sad. His ears were pressed against his head in despair and he dragged his feet through the dust. His whole day had been a whirl of confusion and depression. He looked down at the whithering flower in his hand and clenched it tighter, as it grew limp in his hand. The thunder startled him, and he ran for shelter, the rain mingling with his tears and pooling on the ground, leaving a trail of salty water. Soon, he was lost. He had no idea which way he had run, and couldn't go back because the rain had washed away the scent of home. As he looked around, he saw a cave ahead. And even as a five year old, common sense told him to wait out the rain in a shelter. But what his five year old brain didn't understand was to check for other demons. So as he entered the dark cave, and shuffled towards the back, a pair of eyes opened and stared right at him. He was a bit unnerved and stood still, not sure if this person was nice or not.

"Come here young demon. I will not bite," the deep voice chuckled invitingly. Inuyasha relaxed. He seemed quite nice, and as he moved closer, the demon scooted around to make room for Inuyasha. He was a giant wolf demon, in his true wolf form. Inuyasha, feeling warmth and safety scurried closer and snuggled into his side. Suddenly, the wolf demon sniffed him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he suddenly felt colder to Inuyasha. "Are you quite sure that you are a demon?" he asked slowly. Inuyasha, looking around, saw that all of the sticks were not actually sticks, but dry human bones. He gulped and nodded. But the demon had just figured things out. "half demon!" He roared. You are an abomination to demons and puny humans alike. I will destroy you! Inuyasha scrambled away and ran into the forest, the hot breath of his pursuer always on his neck.

Sesshomaru was having a very boring day. No demons were acting up, so he did not have to hack at young mouthy twerps until they submitted. As a habit, when not otherwise occupied, he went to watch Inuyasha. He never directly helped Inuyasha in his battles against demons, because he knew that Inuyasha had to become strong on his own, but he did give the occasional whip –snap when Inuyasha was seriously losing to help him along. But always in secret. He never could bring himself to confront Inuyasha. He wasn't used to having feelings of affection, and would prefer to nurture his feelings at a distance, for now. So as he flitted from tree to tree watching Inuyasha blunder through the forest, he knew that something was wrong, and felt tense, ready to fight at any second. He felt even more nervous when Inuyasha went into the cave, heavy with the scent of wolf. And when Inuyasha came hurtling out of the cave, reeking of fear with a giant wolf demon hot on his heels he didn't give it a second thought, but ran right after them, claws out and ready. The wolf demon was powerful, and got a few bloody swipes at Inuyasha before he caught up. Inuyasha, barely conscious, began to glow, and blades of blood began to shoot out at the wolf demon. Sesshomaru felt a stirring of pride for his younger brother. His true power had come. But that was replaced with worry. Inuyasha was swaying on his feet and the blades that would one day be powerful just served to irritate the demon. Usually he would let Inuyasha fend off the demons himself, but this was not normal. This was a demon that rivaled even his power. Inuyashas death was certain if he did not interfere. He stepped forward, narrowed his eyes, and cracked his knuckles.

The fight was a blur of white and grey, claws and blood. Inuyasha was confused. This had happened too fast for his five year old brain to understand what was happening. But he knew that at some point his fear had activated his demon blood, and without knowing why, he had whispered 'blades of blood', when his body began to glow. Giant red blades began to fly out of his body towards the demon. But he was barely able to stand up afterwords, the demon power had sapped so much of his strength. Suddenly, when he had given up, his last thoughts that he was sorry to his mother that he had to make her sad by dying, a flash of white came out of the forest and began fighting ferociously with said demon. Inuyasha was losing blood too quickly even for his demon healing powers, and everything was growing blurry. Although, the scent in the air was the same that he sometimes smelled in his room in the morning, and the flash of white was the same that he sometimes saw out of the corner of his keen eyes in between trees. Inuyasha was not afraid to pass out then because he knew that the demon in white would keep him safe, and slipped softly into the darkness.

Sesshomaru was breathing heavily by the time the demon crashed down dead on the ground. The fight had been hard but he had managed to get away without any serious injury. But then he looked over and saw Inuyasha slumped down on the ground, losing blood fast. He forgot about the body, and scooped up Inuyasha. He ran quickly towards the human village where Inuyasha lived, realizing that Inuyasha needed help right away. Since everyone in the village seemed to be in a huge celebration, he found it easy to sneak Inuyasha into his room, and his bed. As he watched Inuyasha heal slowly, his breathing deepening as the pain subsided, he made a descision. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha might be killed one day. If he was too attached, then he would also feel unnecessary pain. Sesshomaru could no longer take care of his brother. He turned towards his sleeping brother and put his hand over the tiny one. He willed his power through into the young demons body. He may not be there to protect his brother, but he would leave a small portion of his power with him. Sesshomaru leaned down towards Inuyashas dog ears. "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer" he whispered. Then, with a hint of regret, "You have no brother" Then, without a backwards glance, Sesshomaru slipped out the window and never came back. As for Inuyasha, the memory of that day slowly faded away just like the lingering scent of his brother.

Sesshomaru threw Azoid's cloak at her with a little too much force. "Get out!" he roared, savagely. Azoid shrunk from him, her green eyes widening in fear. Sesshomaru stopped throwing things at her and turned to her. In a calm controlled voice, he asked her, "Why? It was so perfect. Why are you leaving me?" He collapsed into the wall miserably. Azoid found her voice. "Sesshomaru, it's better this way. I've already explained. Im not In love with you," her tail twitched irritably. " We formed this bond out of convenience, and Ive found something more convenient." Sesshomaru knew she was right, yet something hurt deep inside of him. He had fallen in love for her. "But I love you" he said weakly. She threw back her head and laughed loudly. "Anything with demon blood that loves is a fool. You are a fool. In fact, you are a pitiful excuse for a demon. I wouldn't be surprised to find you dead tomorrow" Without waiting for his response, she sauntered out of the shack, not even bothering to put her cloak on. Sesshomaru watched her backside as she left, wishing that he had never knew her, had never had to feel this pain. Sesshomaru flew off to find something else to kill. He hated half demons.

Kikyo. Inuyasha thought desperately. How did we come to this? As his eyes blurred, the arrow protruding from his chest hurting painfully as his heart forced itself to beat. If he could have done it over, there were so many things that he would have changed. But it was too late. He was going to die any second now… unwanted, an image of a memory flashed through his mind.

"Hana! Hana!" he cried, searching for the one human girl that didn't despise him. He stopped, uncertain because he smelled tears coming from her hut. "Hana?" He questioned. As he came in, he saw her pretty face smeared with dirt and tears. She looked up as she sensed him come in. "inuyasha," she said quietly, as if life weren't living anymore. "I am not to see you anymore. My father will not allow my interation with you." She stood up and shuffled over to him. "here." She pressed a flower into his hand and said nothing more. Inuyasha went into shock. His five year old brain could already understand rejection, and he knew that this was the highest form of regection that there was. He fled into the forest unable to face her anymore. This was the day that he was saved from the giant wolf by a mysterious white creature.

The memory changed to the day that Myoga had come to him and told him about the brother he never knew he had. He went excitedly and tracked down this man named 'Sesshomaru'. But when he had got there and proclaimed the news happily, Sesshomaru had merely said coldly, "I have no brother," and walked off. Inuyasha was now alone, with no one to support him. He was devastated. He did not know why his brother hated him, but he would give him a reason If he wanted one.

The memories faded into blackness as Inuyasha's heart stopped beating and he sank into oblivion.

At that same moment, on the other side of Japan, Sesshomaru felt as if something had pierced his heart. He shook his head and continued hacking the unruly demon before him into oblivion, piece by bloody piece.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Two brothers surrounded by acts of violence, hatred, and secrets. Who knows if they will ever resolve their differences. But regardless, their stories continue to entwine, and their lives begin to change drastically, as if fate was somehow involved. Some people might just write it off as a coincidence, But personally? I think it's because of Kagome.

A/N: this was a series of flashbacks, the real story starts in the next chapter, when things get interesting. This is set in the middle of the TV show series. Also, when I say my personal opinion, I mean Myoga's personal opinion. This is from his POV.

Please R&R. Criticism welcome, no flames.


End file.
